Sleeping Beauty
by s-damon-s
Summary: Il se réveille mais elle n'est plus là. Elle ne le sera jamais plus maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Si seulement il avait su lui demander de rester.


_Je n'avais pas posté pour Final Fantasy depuis longtemps, ça me manquait :)_

_Et si je me lançais dans les contes de fée fluffy ?_

_Read, enjoy, and review :)_

* * *

**Sleeping Beauty**

Le soleil s'infiltra par le léger interstice que les rideaux avaient laissé se former. Le vent, aussi léger et chaud qu'un vent d'été, vint chatouiller sa peau nue. Le propriétaire de la chambre, affalé sur le ventre sous un léger drap recouvrant le bas de son corps, grogna légèrement, gêné par cette caresse plus proche d'une chatouille, et pestant intérieurement contre le soleil qui le priait de se lever. Il était du genre à se lever tôt, mais ce matin, il aurait aimé dormir un peu plus, pour repousser l'instant où il devrait retrouver la civilisation.

Il savait que si _elle_ avait été là, elle se serait moquée de lui et lui aurait dit qu'il n'avait qu'à retourner dans son cercueil s'il voulait tant dormir loin du monde. Mais elle n'était pas là, elle ne serait plus là désormais.

Vincent Valentine n'aimait pas la compagnie des humains depuis son éveil. Il avait certes des amis, mais la solitude était bien souvent son choix face à une réunion joyeuse. C'était pourquoi lorsque cinq mois plus tôt Yuffie Kisaragi, la jeune femme la plus bruyante et enquiquinante qui lui ait été donnée de connaître, avait décidé d'emménager dans son manoir, il s'y était opposé fortement.

Mais il en fallait plus pour retenir une Yuffie entêtée, et, las de la chasser tous les jours, il avait fini par céder, la laissant dormir dans l'une des chambres d'amis qui n'étaient jamais utilisées, et partageant parfois ses repas avec elle.

Tout d'abord, il s'était montré impatient et plutôt impoli avec elle. Yuffie parlait pour tout et rien quand lui n'était que silence. Ils étaient de deux mondes diamétralement opposés. Vincent aimait l'ordre des choses. Pour lui, s'ils avaient été faits opposés, ils ne devaient pas chercher à aller contre la nature, ce à quoi elle avait répondu en lui demandant s'il ne revendiquait pas son humanité malgré ce que la nature lui avait fait à lui. Il n'avait pas répondu, avait cassé son assiette en la jetant au sol, puis avait quitté la cuisine.

Yuffie n'était pas méchante ou cassante, Yuffie était enthousiaste et adorable. Mais elle aimait bouger, parler... Et quand on essaye de lire un livre, ça n'est pas compatible. Il n'avait plus compté le nombre de fois où il l'avait chassée de la bibliothèque en tirant en l'air avec son arme. Des impacts de balle se devinaient sur une bonne partie du plafond, autant de fois où il avait perdu son calme.

On aurait pu penser que son asociabilité aurait découragé la jeune ninja, mais elle était toujours là, chaque matin, souriante et prête à tenter une conversation avec lui.

Au bout d'un mois, il se dit que si elle était toujours là malgré son absence de coopération, il y avait une raison. Mais il préférait la supporter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie plutôt que de l'encourager à discuter avec lui. Cependant ça l'intriguait. Yuffie était une personne gaie et active, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de rester au même endroit si longtemps, encore moins avec quelqu'un qui ne souhaitait pas sa présence. Il savait qu'elle avait deviné qu'il ne la détestait pas, mais il savait également qu'elle était consciente qu'il aspirait au silence et à la tranquillité.

Alors pourquoi restait-elle ?

Un autre mois passa, et déjà il était plus patient. Il la laissait cuisiner et déambuler dans toutes les pièces même celles qu'il considérait comme privées. Lorsqu'il lisait dans la bibliothèque, il l'autorisait à rester avec lui, peu importe le nombre de fois où elle l'interrompait pour lui raconter une anecdote idiote et inutile. La seule chose qu'il lui interdisait était de rentrer dans sa chambre alors qu'il dormait, et elle n'avait pas non plus le droit de lui piquer une seule goutte dans ses verres de vin. Yuffie avait respecté ces règles-là, satisfaite de tout ce qu'il avait à offrir.

Peu à peu, il s'était laissé aller à apprécier sa présence. Elle était un peu plus silencieuse, mais toujours enjouée, et ses histoires farfelues l'avaient souvent amusé sans qu'il ne le montre.

Elle avait pris l'habitude de se lever bien après lui, comme si elle lui laissait un peu de silence avant de lui imposer le bruit qu'elle faisait. Une fois levée, elle débarquait dans le salon encore en pyjama, débraillée et mal peignée, mais toujours avec un sourire même s'il était parfois groggy. Vincent la priait à chaque fois d'aller s'habiller avant de déjeuner, mal à l'aise de la voir dans des tenues suggestives malgré elles. Alors elle riait, et parfois parvenait à l'avoir par surprise en embrassant sa joue pour le saluer, avant de remonter pour aller se doucher et s'habiller.

Ils déjeunaient alors, il l'écoutait raconter ses rêves farfelus et idiots, elle parlait sans cesse. Après le petit déjeuner, Yuffie disparaissait pendant plusieurs heures sans dire où elle allait. Vincent l'avait suivi de loin une fois, et il avait découvert qu'elle se rendait en ville. Il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. Elle revenait toujours à une heure de l'après-midi, à cinq minutes près. Alors ils mangeaient et elle lui donnait parfois des nouvelles des membres d'Avalanche.

L'après-midi, elle ne le lâchait pas, le forçant à faire des choses qu'il n'avait pas forcément envie de faire comme de jouer à deviner ce à quoi elle pensait, ou encore de s'entraîner aux armes blanches contre elle. Parfois aussi, elle le traînait dans l'immense jardin et l'emmenait du bout des doigts pour lui montrer des fleurs, des arbres et des papillons qu'il avait vu mille fois. Elle s'émerveillait de tout, et riait presque autant que ce tout.

Certains jours, elle arrivait à le persuader d'aller jusqu'à la rivière, là, il restait sur la berge alors qu'elle enlevait ses chaussures et allait ramasser des cailloux dans l'eau, qu'elle s'amusait ensuite à jeter pour faire des ricochets. Et il l'observait, secrètement amusé par ses enfantillages, et néanmoins fasciné par le charme qu'elle dégageait dans ces moments-là. Elle avait l'apparence d'une femme, mais l'esprit d'une enfant. Elle semblait innocente à jamais, et parfois, lorsqu'il songeait qu'un jour elle se marierait et aurait des enfants, un monstre qu'il ne connaissait pas grognait qu'il ne devrait pas en être ainsi.

Lorsque la nuit commençait à tomber, Vincent interrompait toute activité, et rentrait que Yuffie le veuille ou non. Lors du dîner, elle s'amusait à raconter l'après-midi en sachant que ça l'agaçait. Parce qu'elle parlait pour raconter ce à quoi il avait assisté, elle parlait pour ne rien dire.

Après manger, il retrouvait sa bibliothèque, et arrivait ou non à lire, suivant les désirs de Yuffie. Une fois, elle le força à regarder un film avec elle parce qu'elle était persuadée que la fin triste annoncée allait la faire pleurer. Il avait somnolé pendant tout le film et s'était réveillé à la scène finale, surpris par la main de Yuffie qui s'était crispée sur la sienne. Il n'avait pu quitter des yeux l'écran, non pas pour voir le film, mais pour profiter des reflets sur les coins sombres, reflets qui lui permettaient de la voir. Elle pleurait silencieusement, et lorsque le générique défila, elle se blottit contre lui en essayant de se calmer. Choqué, il n'avait pu que frôler maladroitement son dos, ne sachant comment la réconforter.

Il avait depuis refusé de voir un autre film en sa compagnie.

Lorsqu'ils allaient se coucher, ils se séparaient sans rien dire dans le couloir, mais Vincent pouvait être sûr que quelques minutes après avoir revêtu son pyjama, Yuffie viendrait toquer à sa porte. Il ouvrait à chaque fois, parce que c'était le moment de la journée qu'il préférait, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Elle était toujours un peu timide lorsqu'elle lui faisait face dans ces moments-là, et, gracieuse, elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue. Alors elle lui souhaitait une bonne nuit, puis disparaissait comme la voleuse qu'elle était. Il répondait toujours, même s'il n'était pas certain qu'elle l'entende à chaque fois.

Le quatrième mois était arrivé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Yuffie faisait désormais partie intégrante de sa vie, et il n'avait pu s'expliquer où il avait basculé. Elle avait pimenté ses journées à sa fantaisie, puis lui avait volé sa liberté et sa tranquillité. Il avait l'impression que ce n'était plus elle qui gravitait autour de lui mais l'inverse. Il était, comme un tournesol suit le soleil, toujours orienté vers la porte par laquelle elle entrerait. Il avait du mal à lire, à l'affût de ses nouvelles idioties ou de l'un de ses rares moments où elle venait s'asseoir à côté de lui pour le parodier en prenant un livre qu'elle ne lirait jamais. Dans ces cas-là, il jouait les agacés et elle finissait toujours par s'excuser en riant, prétendant qu'elle le faisait pour ses expressions de visage. Un jour il lui avait demandé ce qu'elles avaient de si particulières, et lorsqu'elle avait répondu avec un vocabulaire qui ne pouvait qu'être le sien qu'elles étaient tout simplement 'trop adorables', il avait senti le monstre gronder qu'elle ne devrait pas.

Tout avait été parfait, elle l'avait apprivoisé si bien qu'il aurait pu accepter qu'elle reste infiniment. Mais il se sentait mal à l'aise. Yuffie était innocente, et il ne l'était plus. Elle était belle, adorable, mais maintenant qu'il appréciait sa présence, elle aurait dû partir. Après tout, elle l'avait sauvé, il avait retrouvé un semblant d'équilibre. Son rôle avait pris fin, et elle aurait dû partir, avant que tout ne se complique. Il sentait qu'il ne la voyait plus pareil, et il se dégoûtait.

Oui, tout avait été parfait. Jusqu'à ce jour, deux semaines plus tôt, où elle était entrée dans sa chambre alors qu'il dormait. Elle s'était assise à la fenêtre pour regarder la vue qu'il avait. Sa présence avait fini par le réveiller et il avait hésité entre l'incendier parce qu'elle avait méprisé leur accord en entrant, et la rejoindre. Finalement il avait attendu qu'elle parle. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Yuffie s'était tue. Il l'avait interrogée du regard et ça l'avait fait sourire. Puis elle s'était levée pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il s'était alors mis en position assise pour s'appuyer contre le mur. Elle avait perdu son sourire, elle avait eu l'air si triste à cet instant. Elle n'avait parlé à aucun moment, et avant qu'il n'ait compris, elle l'avait embrassé.

Il ne se souvenait pas exactement de ce qu'il avait fait ensuite, mais il se souvenait l'avoir repoussée et d'avoir été dur, plus que nécessaire. Il avait dit des choses qu'il ne pensait pas, il avait été stupide. Il s'était retrouvé en pleine forêt l'instant d'après.

Et lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de Yuffie en début d'après-midi le lendemain, il la trouva vide. Un bout de papier était accroché à l'un des piliers du baldaquin et un simple « désolée » y était inscrit. Alors il avait compris qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, plus jamais.

* * *

Vincent se tourna pour essayer de se rendormir.

Il avait tant erré depuis son départ. Pas un seul livre n'avait été fini, il n'avait presque plus mangé, et il avait regardé tous les films débiles qu'elle avait laissé. Un jour il était même tombé sur quelques photos qu'elle l'avait forcé à prendre, et la douleur qu'il avait alors ressenti n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'il avait connu. Et pourtant, la douleur était une vieille amie qu'il avait souvent côtoyée. Il avait pensé que Yuffie l'en avait guéri, mais en partant, elle avait rouvert les plaies, en ajoutant de nouvelles sans le savoir.

Ça avait été juste un baiser, un baiser qu'est-ce que ça engageait ? Il aurait pu tout aussi bien le lui rendre et lui expliquer qu'elle ne devait plus jamais recommencer ensuite. Mais le problème résidait sans doute dans le fait qu'il se serait senti incapable de la repousser s'il l'avait laissé faire.

On ne tâche pas l'innocence, et surtout pas lorsqu'elle est notre idéale.

Il dormait plus, à vrai dire il ne se levait plus beaucoup. Il regarda le plafond puis referma les yeux, comme si ça allait chasser les souvenirs qu'elle lui avait offert.

Lorsque les rideaux s'agitèrent violemment quelques instants plus tard, il était de nouveau sur le ventre, et il constata qu'il s'était rendormi. Il se maudit, imaginant qu'elle l'aurait traité de larve.

-Tu comptes dormir toute la journée Vinnie ? chuchota soudain une voix.

Il redressa la tête immédiatement et tomba nez à nez avec le visage de Yuffie. Il ne put empêcher son visage de s'illuminer alors qu'il posait sa main humaine sur sa joue.

-C'est vraiment toi hein ? souffla-t-il, craignant que son imagination ne le torture encore.

-La seule, l'unique et la grande Yuffie Kisaragi, rit-elle. Je t'ai manqué ?

Il se redressa d'un coup, réalisant qu'il s'était laissé aller et elle lui adressa un regard moqueur. Il ne comprit tout d'abord pas, puis, d'un regard subtil, elle lui fit remarquer sa tenue. Il attrapa le drap et l'enroula autour de sa taille.

-T'es sexy au réveil Vinnie, commenta-t-elle.

-Yuffie... soupira-t-il.

-Oh c'est bon, tu portes un caleçon, c'est pas comme si tu avais été nu... Et puis ça m'aurait pas dérangé si tu avais été nu, tu sais ?

-Idiote, répondit-il avec une note d'attendrissement dans la voix.

-Il y a une fête en ville, tu viens ?

Le « Oui » qu'il voulait répondre lui brûla les lèvres mais il soupira.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenue Yuffie ? souffla-t-il. Après ce que j'ai dit...

-J'irai à la fête seule, ça n'est pas si grave, coupa-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle lui adressa un regard déçu même si un sourire sauvait les apparences, puis disparut.

Il se maudit intérieurement et se leva d'un bond sans prendre la peine de s'habiller. Il courut dans le couloir et dévala les escaliers, sautant des marches. Il la rattrapa dans le Hall, à quelques mètres de la porte.

-Attends ! lui cria-t-il en traversant le Hall en courant sur le carrelage gelé.

Yuffie se tourna et lui adressa un regard morne, presque blasé. Il avait oublié ce qu'il voulait dire, alors il se baissa tout simplement vers elle pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'y resta pas plus d'une seconde et se recula. Yuffie lui adressa un léger sourire en secouant la tête.

-Bien tenté, murmura-t-elle. Mais je compte aller à cette fête quand même.

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire puis partit, plus légère qu'avant. Elle semblait aérienne, comme si elle dansait au lieu de marcher. Il soupira lorsqu'elle eut fermé la porte. Il s'en voulait, non pas de l'avoir presque embrassée, mais plutôt de n'avoir pas su lui demander de rester.

Et maintenant elle était guérie, partie, loin de lui.

* * *

Vincent ouvrit difficilement les yeux au son d'une voix qu'il ne pensait plus entendre.

-Hey Vinnie, t'es toujours aussi sexy au réveil, se moqua Yuffie avec douceur.

Il ramena le drap jusqu'à ses hanches et lui adressa un regard amusé. Elle était accroupie face à lui, la tête posée sur le matelas.

-J'ai fait quelques autres fêtes avant de revenir ici, expliqua-t-elle. J'aurai dû revenir hier soir, mais je n'ai pas résisté à l'idée de te voir au réveil.

Il secoua la tête, mi exaspéré, mi amusé. Yuffie leva sa main et caressa sa joue doucement avant de la tapoter doucement.

-Quel gâchis, soupira-t-elle.

-A quoi tu penses ? s'étonna-t-il.

-C'est toi qui devines, c'est le jeu, répliqua-t-elle.

-Tu penses que je devrai t'embrasser.

Elle écarquilla les yeux puis rit doucement en niant d'un signe de tête. Il haussa les épaules et s'approcha d'elle tout en restant couché.

-J'ai dû confondre avec mes pensées.

-Tu viens avec moi dans le jardin ? coupa-t-elle avec un sourire. J'ai installé une balançoire parce que je me suis dit que ça manquait ici.

-J'irai où tu veux avec toi du moment que tu ne pars plus.

Elle sourit et se redressa pour ensuite se pencher sur lui et l'embrasser. Il la fit tomber à côté de lui et elle rit, se blottissant dans les bras qu'il lui ouvrit.

-Il t'en a fallu du temps Vinnie, constata-t-elle.

Il acquiesça puis nicha sa tête entre son épaule et son oreille. Elle éclata de rire, encore, et commença à parler, retrouvant peu à peu la place qu'elle avait réussi à se faire dans la si imprenable forteresse de Vincent Valentine.

Un jour, Vincent épousera Yuffie et ils auront des enfants. Au diable le monstre.

Fin.

* * *

Des avis ? =)


End file.
